


The Fallen

by femalefighter56



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: Watching the smoke rising from the city that had burned he wished he for good news. But he knew. With the smoke rising his heart ached for knowing he would never get to say good-bye, he would never get to say "thank you."





	The Fallen

The Fallen   
Disclaimer-I own nothing!  
“We are sorry the call can not be completed as dialed. Please check the number and try again. Thank you.” *error tone* “We are sorry…” Ignis pulled the phone from his ear as he looked over the water at the smoking city. This had to be a nightmare he would wake from soon. This couldn’t be real. The place he knew, grew up in, gone. They were in a ceasefire; the prince was supposed to marry and allow a treaty of peace to be signed. How could this have happened? How could he have been so blind to see what was really going on?   
“Cor?...Mind telling me what’s going on?!” At Noctis’s voice Ignis turned to see one of them had gotten through to someone that had been in the castle.  
Time slowed as he waited for the other to get off the phone. All he wanted was answers.   
“What did the Marshal say?”  
“To meet him in Hammerhead.”  
“And the King?”  
At the silence to Gladio’s question they all knew the answer.  
Somehow their feet moved them back to their car. Somehow, they got in and somehow Ignis managed to drive. His mind wasn’t thinking about the road though. He knew he had to focus. It was hard to believe the new King sat in the seat behind him. He knew Noctis, his childhood friend, his brother would take the thrown one day but this was not how any of them expected it.  
“I heard from Iris. Herself and other refugees are headed for Lestallum.”  
“That’s good at least.”  
“Indeed.” While he was glad to hear Gladio’s little sister made it out in one-piece Ignis’s voice matched Prompto’s in terms of excitement. There was still so little to be happy over, still so much they didn’t know. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw Noctis was lost in his thoughts, lost in his grief. Looking back towards the road he could see the sign for the garage in the distance. They would be there soon.   
Finding the one they were looking for was already ahead of them and waiting they stopped for a small breather. It was nice to be among others they knew though. Cindy was glad to see them and was just as heartbroken over what had happened as the rest of them. Honestly, Ignis was surprised by the remorse he heard in Cid’s voice over learning his old friend was dead before he got to see him. He understood where he was coming from, he felt the pain of regret of not saying good-bye sooner.   
“If we don’t leave now, we won’t reach the outpost before dark.” Seeing the sunset coming up on them soon Ignis wanted to hit the road. He could tell Noctis wanted to see Cor sooner rather than later.   
“Let’s go than. Do we need gas?”  
“Three-quarters of the tank is full. We will be fine.” At Noctis’s nod they all got in their car and headed North a bit. The area didn’t seem familiar but there was a road, so he wasn’t worried about getting lost. Seeing a blockade coming up Ignis turned up a dirt road ready to make a detour when he saw an outpost just up ahead. This was probably the place they were looking for. Good. It wouldn’t be more than an hour before they hit nightfall.   
Checking the area out they saw Cor coming up to them.  
“Your Highness.”  
“Cor. I am glad to see you made it out alive. Guess you’re called the Immortal for a reason.”  
“Dustin is with your sister Gladiolus seeing her to Lestallum.”  
“You have my thanks Marshal.”  
“Do we know anyone else that made it out with them?”  
“I do not.”  
Taking it for what it was worth Ignis walked off. It was getting dark he might as well help Gladio with the tent. This outpost seemed to have no sleeping arrangements. That was alright he didn’t think any of them would get much sleep.   
Seeing Noctis coming up to the campsite he saw he was alone.   
“Where did the Marshal go?”  
“He went on ahead. Told me to meet him up the road in the morning. Wants to show me something. Or something. I think I am going to turn in for the night.”  
“Not before you eat.”  
“Thanks Iggy. But I am not that hungry right now.”  
“You need to eat something. We don’t need to lose another King.” He knew he hit a nerve when Noctis shot him a look before going into the closest tent.   
“…Noct!” Prompto stopped helping prepare to walk past the other two and follow his friend.   
Staying in silence for a few minutes Ignis finished what he was doing before closing the grill to let it cook. “Gladio.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I have a favor to ask.”  
“What’s up Iggy?”  
“Do you still have a signal?” Watching the other male pull his phone out of his pocket he saw him nod.  
“Not full but it’s there. Need something?”  
“Would you…would you ask Iris who else is with her?” The question was hard to ask. He didn’t want to have hope his only family was still alive but deep down, when he saw the smoke he knew. Getting a silent nod Gladio shifted a bit to try and get a better signal. Unable to wait in silence Ignis went back to the grill. He wasn’t the biggest fan of cooking, but it gave him something to do at least.   
“Iggy. She wants to talk to you.” Hearing his nickname, he saw Gladio was beside him holding his phone out towards him. Wiping his hands, he took the phone and shakily placed it at his ear.   
“Hello Iris.”  
“Iggy? Hi. I hope you guys are holding up okay. Gladdy says you guys are but I worry.”  
“I am glad to hear you are safe.” He didn’t want to ignore her thought and be rude, but he didn’t know if they were really holding up or just holding their pain in.  
“About your question…you want to know about your Uncle, right?”  
“Yes. Have you any word?”  
“…I’m really sorry. He isn’t with us. But! I believe there is another group that got out of the castle. I will ask around and see if I can find something for you.”  
“You don’t have to go through all the trouble.”  
“This is the least I can do for you guys.”  
“I appreciate it. You don’t have to go out of your way but if you hear anything.”  
“Of course. And you guys just promise to stay safe.”  
“You have my word.” Handing the phone back to its owner Ignis realized he had to take the meat off the grill before it burned. Finishing up he went to call for Noctis when he saw him standing outside with Prompto.  
“Perfect timing. Dinner.”  
The others were asleep, he knew he needed to as well. He just couldn’t. He was worried, waiting, and hurting. He knew Iris would not give him good news. He could feel it in his heart. And speaking with Cid earlier confirmed his fears. If the King saw this coming than so did his Uncle. Both of them perished so the others could get out of Insomnia alive. It was the fate of working for the king. You swore your life to protect the other but still. Why couldn’t he have survived? He was all he had left. He didn’t see this coming a mile away and he should have. He should have said goodbye.   
“Specs?” At Noctis’s voice Ignis’s head turned to see the other behind him. “Everything alright?”  
“Did I wake you? I am sorry. Too much coffee before bed.”  
“I doubt that. You can drink that stuff like water. Hey…listen…I’m sorry. About early.”  
“You don’t have to apologize.”  
“No, I do. We all lost someone today. I’m not the only one hurting.”  
“An apology wasn’t needed. But, thank you.”  
Together they sat in silence, the fire was calming to Ignis’s heart.   
After two days of travel they finally were under the bridge to Lestallum. The weather was beautiful out, something pleasant to look forward to at least. Making it to the city Ignis parked the car and took a deep breath. He could do this; he could keep going. He had to for the sake of the mission, of all he worked towards.   
“The hotel the others are staying at shouldn’t be far, right Iggy?” At Prompto’s question Ignis got his head to nod as they walked up from the boardwalk parking towards the center of the city. It was a nice town he would give it that much.   
“Gladdy!” At the nickname and the female voice, they all looked up to see Iris hanging out the window waving as she saw them come up to the hotel. It was nice to see her again. This was something Ignis was certain of. Meeting her they all received tight hugs from her before they went upstairs after securing a room for themselves.   
After a day of catching up they were glad to see young Talcott made it out with his grandfather, that was something else to be grateful for. Not seeing any sign of his uncle though made his heartache again. What he wouldn’t give for one more conversation with him. Stepping outside on the balcony while the others played Kings Knight Ignis wanted the fresh air. He wanted to make his peace.   
“Iggy? Are you alright?” Turning to see Iris carefully coming towards him he opened himself towards her a bit.  
“I will be. We all will. Seeing you safe makes us all happy. Gladio wouldn’t say it but we could all tell he wouldn’t relax until he saw you.”  
“I know. And I was the same with you guys. I worry about you all the time. Knowing you are walking headfirst into danger. I know it your jobs and all but still. Gladdy is all I have left now, and I consider you all part of my family. But actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“We can go inside and talk if you’d like. I don’t want you to get cold.”  
“No. I’m not cold. I just…I really wanted to give you some good news Ignis. I really did. I was able to ask someone else that got out and…I am so sorry.”   
Going towards the girl Ignis pulled her close to stop her tears. He didn’t mean to make her upset in her search.   
“Why are you crying? I had a feeling this was the case I just…I just wanted to know for certain.”   
“I really wanted to give you good news. I prayed so hard they would tell me…I am sorry.” Trying not to cry himself he got to wipe her tears and forced a smile on his face.  
“Everything is alright. I promise. I thank you for looking for me. I have made my peace with this possibility.”  
“Iris! Hey! Why is she crying?” At Gladio’s voice the two moved away knowing someone was now in big brother mode.   
“Oh! Gladdy, it’s okay. I just started crying from knowing we are all here. It’s been a long trip for all of us. Night Ignis.” Watching her smile at her brother before going into the room with the guys Ignis couldn’t help but laugh ever so slightly.   
Having the day to himself since Iris wanted to show Noctis around Ignis was left to his own devices. Normally he would relish the idea, but he didn’t like being alone much. He thought too much of the what if, of the regret he had inside of him. Finding his way at the ledge that overlooked the water Ignis found himself getting lost in it. The waves crashing below him, the Disc that was burning was far off, but you could see the smoke. The smoke. Just like what they saw outside the city. The water and then the smoke. The images flashed in front of his eyes causing him to step back. Clutching his head, he wanted the images to stop. Everything from the past screaming in his head. The last conversation he had with the only family he had left.   
0o0  
“It’s been too long since we had a meal together Ignis. We should before the Prince leaves.”  
“I am sorry. I have a tight schedule. I will make sure I see you before we depart though.”  
“I understand. Take care of yourself Ignis. You are a bright lad I know you’ll be fine. But, know that I am proud you of.”  
“Right.”  
Right, right, right! His last words to his Uncle were “right.” How could he have been so stupid, so blind, how could he have been so insensitive? And now he was gone. Taken from this world in a moment. Taking another step back his hands clutched his head. He wanted the noise to stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted the forgiveness he would never get.   
Screaming on the ledge he didn’t see anyone around him, he could hear nothing but the voices in his head.   
“Ignis! Hey!” His name pierced through his mind like and arrow and he saw Noctis standing in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. His own person was shaking, he felt ashamed his friend, the new king had seen him like this. What happened to him?  
“Are you okay? Did something get you? Damn, your shaking. Come here.” Being forced to walk towards the bench in front of them he could hear the voices around them of how he started screaming. Some wondering if he was possessed. “Sit.” Doing as he was told he sat down and took a deep breath.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing. I am fine. Sorry you had to see that Noct.”  
“You know, I’ve been really worried about you. You don’t usually show emotion, but I can tell all of this has eaten away at you. You yell at me for not eating but when you are stressed you don’t touch anything but Ebony. I am no genius, but I know only that isn’t good for a person.”  
“I’ll try harder I am sorry. You shouldn’t have to worry about me.”  
“I worry because you are my friend. What is going on? Talk to me. Don’t make me pull rank on you.” At the teasing tone Ignis felt the corner of his lips rise slightly. He knew the other try it too. “I heard you ask Iris about your Uncle. I was really hoping we would see him here. I am really sorry.”  
“Thank you.”  
“They will pay for what they have done. I swear I will avenge all those we lost. And, we will take back what is ours.”  
“We will. We will all avenge every single person.” With a nod that spoke volumes to the other they took a moment before Noctis shoved Ignis’s shoulder.  
“This isn’t what was eating you though. I’ve never seen you melt down before.”  
Taking a moment of composure for himself he explained to his childhood friend about what he remembered. “I…our last conversation played back in my mind and I wish I could go back and change my words.”  
“You two fight? I don’t think I ever heard him raise his voice to you.”  
“No. On the contrary. I just…he tried to see me one last time and I blew him off. It wasn’t intentional. Timing just wasn’t there. He told me to remember he was proud of me…and I told him ‘right’. Not a ‘thanks’ or that I appreciated all he did for me. Just ‘right.’”   
“He knew it though. That you cared about him. If it helps…I used to always hear your uncle and my dad talk about you and he doted about you a lot.”  
“Thank you Noct, that does help.” It wasn’t perfect but it helped him feel better about his uncle knowing what he meant to him.   
Days later, after more shed tears for those they lost from the empire the car pulled up just down the road from the house in Caem. It had been a hard couple of days but somehow, they were making it through.   
“Iggy! Do you have a second?” Turning from the sink after making lunch for everyone as a way of saying thanks for helping them get this far Ignis saw Iris at the other side of the counter. “Can I borrow you if you have time?”  
“Of course. Do you need the others as well? I don’t think they went far.”  
“No. I just need an extra set of hands.” Following her outside they walked up a little hill in front of the house. On the ground were a few pieces of wood. “I…I am making grave markers for Jared…and the others we lost. I just…I need someone to help hold the two pieces of wood while I tie them.”   
Quietly agreeing he knelt down to help her as she needed. It was the least he could do anyway. She was always trying to help them one way or another. And, she had been through enough. Jared’s death was on their hands as they hadn’t been there when the empire showed up in the hotel. Helping get them in the ground he stood and stretched his back. Squatting had not been the best position he could have stayed in.  
“Here, this one…I thought you might like to find the right spot for it.” Seeing her holding a cross in her hands he took it to give it a closer look. Across the front was his uncles name written in it. She had lovely handwriting.   
“Thank you for this Iris…” Looking around their hill he put it to the right of the one she made for Noctis’s father. “This spot it perfect. Always to the right of King.” Getting it in the dirt securely he closed his eyes and said a small pray he could only hope reached his uncle and all those they lost. When he reopened them, she saw she was doing the same. Waiting quietly for her to finish a moment later they stood together to see the memorial they had created. It really was a nice gesture.   
“I know…I know you and my brother will stay by Noct’s side but please. Be careful. I don’t want to pray for anymore fallen. I don’t want you to the right of the king here as well.”  
“We will lead Noctis to the end and stand beside him as he reclaims what is his. We will watch as he banishes the night.” Putting a hand on her shoulder he gave her the strength to look forward to the future with her head high. He knew with certainty that those they lost stood behind them as they faced what was next. They would lose no one else. Soon they would all go home and rebuild what they lost.  
0o0o0o  
These one shots are kicking my butt. I was plotting this while I was at work all day. And now I am losing sleep so I can write it. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I enjoyed this piece a lot. Also, yes, Iggy is my main in all my pieces so far cause he is best man so he comes to my mind a lot more than the others. 😊  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
